Alessa Tanner
Main Information: Alessa is the female representive for District 12 along with Wyatt, her younger brother, she is one of 13 Children and daughter of Sarah Tanner, a hunger Games Victor from a previous, unknown year, she lives in victor village and is often bullied for being strange and unstable. Alessa is also very close friends with Kyle since they were toddlers before he moved to District 8, apparently, she went into a state of depression when he was gone but Kyle visited occasionally. 74th Annual Hunger Games: Alessa was chosen as District 12's female tribute and some gamblers knew she won't win the games, unlike her other siblings, Carmen and Orion who won previous Games, she was chosen alongside Wyatt Tanner, her little brother, she and Wyatt travelled to the Capitol with Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games as their mentor and Effie Trinket as their escort. Tribute Parade: Alessa and Wyatt wore black suits with a cape that was set on fire (Fake fire).The black texture was the color of the mining carts back in District 12 and they recieved more attention than the other parade costumes. Training: Alessa was training with the Other Tributes, she sticked to the axe station for nearly for all of training but occasionally she would sometimes go to the edible plants station where she regains her connection with Kyle who is District 8's Male tribute and also develops feelings for him, unaware he has very strong feelings for her, she was standing behind Kyle and infront of Wyatt at the Gauntlets Station when Amber, the District 3 Female fell off the Gauntlets, She, Wyatt and Kyle peeked their heads out for look at the incident.Alessa recieves a training score of 10 and gets 4-1 Odds of Winning. Interviews: Alessa wore a puffy light pink dress and had her hair adored in curls, representing her sweet and innocent personality but also her child-like side, she quietly remarks for her interview with Caeser Flickerman that she'll try and win but Caeser says that the odds are in her favor due to her family having a long list of victors. Before the Games: Alessa went into a tube with the other 23 tributes which rose into the arena, Alessa was seen on the screen alongside Demetria during the countdown and she was seen eyeing an axe.She was stationed between Kyle and Wyatt. Bloodbath: Alessa ran towards the Cornucopia like most tributes did, she got her leg Severely injured by Marina, District 4's Female Tribute, Alessa snatched up a backpack but was targeted by Eric, District 5 Male's tribute who strangles her and throws her against a crate, Alessa tries to run away but Eric slams her against the Cornucopia, a gurgling choking noise is heard and Alessa collapses onto the ground, moving feebly, before Eric can finish her off, Kyle snaps Eric's neck and runs off with Alessa in his arms to the forest with Wyatt following them. Personality: Alessa is a very kind, sweet and yet reckless girl, she has a uncontrollable and unstable violent temper when her little brother or Kyle are injured or about to be killed and only Wyatt and Kyle can control her temper when she is on a full violent rage. Film Portrayl: In The Hunger Games Film, Alessa is portrayed by Jodelle Ferland. Trivia: * She is not an actual character in the movies or books *Alessa weighs 48 Pounds and Has 4-1 Odds of Winning The Games. *She has the highest odds of All the Female Tributes. *She and Wyatt are the only tributes of the 74th Hunger Games to be Siblings. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Females